realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Hutaakan
Hutaakan Medium Humanoid (Hutaakan) Hit Dice: 1d8 (4 hp) Initiative: +0 Speed: 30 ft (6 squares) Armor Class: 14 (+1 natural, +2 leather armor, +1 light steel shield), touch 10, flat- footed 14 Base Attack/Grapple: + 1/+0 Attack: Short sword +0 melee (1d6-1/19-20) or sling +1 ranged (1d4) Full Attack: Short sword +0 melee (1d6-1/19-20) or sling +1 ranged (1d4) Space/Reach: 5 ft/5 ft Special Attacks: --- Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft Saves: Fort +0, Ref +2, Will +1 Abilities: Str 9, Dex 11, Con 10, Int 10 Wis 12, Cha 10 Skills: Craft (any) +2, Hide +7, Knowledge (religion) +2, Move Silently +7 Feats: Stealthy Environment: Temperate mountains Organization: Solitary, pair, patrol (5-8), sect (11-20 plus 2-5 2nd-level clerics), or congregation (20-200 plus 50% noncombatants, plus 1 1st-level warrior per 10 adults, and 1 4th-level cleric per 50 adults and 1 8th-level cleric leader) Challenge Rating: 1/2 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Usually lawful neutral Advancement: By character class Level Adjustment: +0 This tall, slender being has a humanoid body, topped with a head like that of a jackal. Its hands and feet are narrow, with nails like claws. It wears long, somber-colored robes and simply jewelry. Hutaakans (also called "jackal-men" by humans) are often haughty and callous, though they consider themselves a sensitive, civilized and intellectual people. Hutaakans also feel that they suffer much abuse from other races as a result of their cultured, pacifistic nature. Hutaakans are very serious in demeanor, and consider themselves above most other humanoid races. They pride themselves on their good taste and lack of involvement in the rest of the world. Hutaakans do bear a superficial resemblance to gnolls, but are actually a much older, more sophisticated race. Hutaakan life centers around their ancient cultural mysticism dedicated to the worship of an amoral deity of crafts. The many hutaakan clerics are needed to carry out the numerous daily rites and rituals associated with the religion. The priests prefer to rigidly control hutaakan communities and the destinies of their inhabitants. Hutaakans usually live in isolated locales, such as mountains, ruins, or "lost world" type lands. Hutaakans as a race have never adapted well to the arts of war, and have few warriors. Most hutaakans are craftsmen and artisans with little or no martial skills, and fight only in self-defense. Hutaakan society is egalitarian, and one's role is determined by temperament and talent rather than gender. A hutaakan is 6 feet tall and weighs about 150-180 pounds. Hutaakans speak Gnoll and Orc. Hutaakans also speak their own haunting, complex musical language in fluting, honeyed tones. Some humans, however, have described this language as sounding like coughs and barking. COMBAT Hutaakans are not boldly aggressive, but fight without mercy when forced. They prefer to ambush enemies and attack with ranged weapons when possible. Clerics do not like to sully themselves with combat, and will use spells and direct others into combat from a safe distance. Hutaakan warriors often carry spears as secondary weapons, and priests are usually armed with elaborately carved maces instead of swords. Clubs and daggers are also common weapons for hutaakans. Skills: A hutaakan has a +4 racial bonus on Hide and Move Silently checks. The skill modifiers given in the statistics block include a -1 armor check penalty. HUTAAKANS AS CHARACTERS Hutaakan characters possess the following racial traits. -2 Strength, +2 Wisdom . Medium size. A hutaakan's base land speed is 30 feet. Darkvision out to 60 feet. +1 natural armor bonus. Racial Skills: Hutaakans have a +4 racial bonus on Hide and Move Silently checks. Automatic Languages: Hutaakan, Gnoll, Orc. Bonus Languages: Common, Draconic, Elf, Goblin. Favored Class: Cleric. Level adjustment +0. HUTAAKANS IN MYSTARA In the ancient times of the Known World, the Hutaakan Empire covered most of what is now Karameikos. In modern times, they live in small, isolated communities in the mountains north of that land. The hutaakans speak sometimes of a great catastrophe that decimated and scattered their race. The patron deity of the hutaakans is the Immortal being named Pflarr, who created them. As a race, they have long served him, and individual hutaakans encountered are often his messengers. Hutaakans exist to do the will of Pflarr - not as mindless slaves, but are merely a very devout people. Plarr's domains are Knowledge, Magic, and Protection. Hutaakans are still prevalent in the Hollow World. The Nithians know of them, but leave them alone because of their status as the beloved of Pflarr. The Brute-Men and Tanagoro likewise keep well away from them. The hutaakans, therefore, really have no specific allies or enemies. Hutaakans in the Hollow World often speak Nithian and Neathar, and some speak Lupin as well. Originally found in module B10 - Night's Dark Terror (1986, Jim Bambra, Graeme Morris, & Phil Gallagher), AC9 - Creature Catalogue (1986), DMR2 - Creature Catalog (1993), and Mystara Monstrous Compendium Appendix (1994). Category:Humanoids